


Grave

by KingoftheUzbeks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Gen, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheUzbeks/pseuds/KingoftheUzbeks
Summary: Scenes from Peter as he visits a very important tomb.Spoilers through FFH





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Because, despite what some people would have you believe, Tony Stark was not the first father figure Peter Parker had, nor the first one he lost.

"I caught a bus today. That wasn't very fun. You know?" 

Today he was in a tree, the one nearest to Ben's grave. Sometimes he sat next to it. Sometimes he sat on it (Ben wouldn't have minded). But there were more visitors then normal, and an appearance by Spiderman wouldn't do anything to help anyone. 

"Save a bunch of people. Someone gave me twenty bucks. I slipped it into May's purse. I don't think she noticed." 

His eyes drifted away from the gravestone. His parents weren't here. They were somewhere in the Bronx. May and Ben had taken him there a few times. But he'd never known them, which made it hard to talk to them. Not like Uncle Ben. 

"I think I sprained my wrist. It'll heal. I think. Everything else has." He paused. "Caught a lady's hat for her with my web. She yelled at me even though I told her it dissolved." 

...

"So...uh...I went to Germany." He began. His new suit still felt a little weird. "Because well..." 

The graveyard was empty at this time of night. So he just sat crosslegged in front of the gravestone. Benjamin Aaron Parker. 1963-2015. 

"Ok, so back up. Tony Stark showed up at the apartment. And he...I think he flirted with Aunt May a bit, which I am not ok with. But anyway Captain America is like evil now or something and Mr. Stark needed help...and oh man you would hate this. You always liked Captain America more. But...he did compliment me! Said I had heart, which is kinda lame but I'll take it. He's from Brooklyn. I wonder if he likes the Mets or Yankees. But yeah we faught. And then we faught a big guy who used to be small and...God it hurt." 

Peter winced, and clutched his head a bit. 

"These guys punch so much harder then anyone in Queens. And I think they were holding back." He hugged his knees to his chest. 

...

"Sorry I haven't been coming by much. I just really want to get in as much work as possible to impress Mr. Stark. You know?" 

...

"I lost the suit, Uncle Ben. I screwed up. So bad. I pissed off Mr. Stark. I'm sitting in a graveyard in a dumb t-shiry and I don't know what I'm going to tell Aunt May." 

There was a decent crowd today, but since Peter wasn't in his suit he didn't need to hide. A crying boy wasn't an odd sight in the graveyard. 

"God I don't know what to do Ben. This was...this was all I had. Schools gone to shit. No way I can afford college at this rate. But at least I was helping people. Now what am I? What do I do? You always knew what to do."

He gripped the sides on the stone and leaned in, careful not to crack it. 

"I miss you."

...

"Oh God oh God. That was...oh God I got the suit back, but wow Liz's dad was...God. Oh man that was. I wonder what Mr. Stark will...you know what? I did the right thing. I don't care what Mr. Stark thinks. But I don't know how I'm gonna excuse this to May and...maybe Ned can...oh man this really hurts. I should get going." 

...

"May knows. She knows everything and we just had a whole chat. Did she ever give you these chats? Or tell you about them? Scary. And...I lied." 

He was standing tall in his suit, but he suddenly ripped off his mask. 

"She doesn't know everything. I didn't tell her about how it's my fault you're here and not back at home. God I don't know how I'd even...I should have told you. I'm sorry. If I'd told you you would've talked me into thus and you...you wouldn't be dead. And I'm sorry. And that's not enough." 

...

"So uh...sorry for not being here in forever and...hey woah they added Aunt May to the gravestone. I should tell her that y'know. And, wait is that me over there?" 

Peter was just in his civilian clothes, May had stopped at a florist along the way to by some Roses. He stepped to the side to the new gravestone. 

"Woah that is me!" He snapped a photo on his phone. "I wonder who paid for it." He walked back over to Uncle Ben's tomb. 

"So yeah, I was apparently dead for a few years. But I'm back now..." he trailed off and looked down at the ground. "Mr. Stark is gone. I...he saved us. He saved us and he's gone." 

Peter sat down and leaned back against the tombstone. 

"You would have liked him. Well, you would have hated him, but you would have liked him. You know?" He sighed. "There was this one time in Leipzig when..."

...

"Why does everyone think I'm supposed to be the new Iron Man?" 

The cemetary was closed and Peter was pacing in a perturbed manner around the grave. 

"I mean who looks at me and goes 'yep that's the next big thing' Who?" He threw up his hands. "I mean what about War Machine, he's literally the same thing but without creating any evil robots. Or Thor, he's been around longer and shoots lightning. What about T'Challa? He's just as rich and has a cool suit. But no its Spiderman spiderman spiderman. Who the hell picked me?" He kicked up some dirt. "I think I will take the Europe trip. I can talk to MJ without having to run away to fight crime. I know its expensive but...well I need time."

...

No one in the cemetary had heard the news, which was good. He'd dropped MJ off at home then raced here. 

"Oh God oh God oh fuck. What do I do?" He walked around the grave yet again. "Do I go home? Do I run? I don't think they can arrest me. I mean that happened in London. But maybe they could. Oh shit I've done a bunch of illegal shit I think I don't know. Mr. Stark had lawyers I don't have lawyers. Oh what do I do." Peter turned around and faced the tombstone. 

He read the epitaph, inscribed below the name and date. 

You never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only choice.

He leaned in and traced the letters with his hand. He sighed. 

"With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. I know, I know." 

In the distance he heard someone screaming for help. He straightened his back and shot a web at a nearby tree. As he swung off he said something in a whisper. 

"Thanks Ben."


End file.
